marukaite chikyuu
by Layla2night
Summary: Os et Drabbles: 2 La chance avait toujours sourit à Francis Bonnefoy, riche et séduisant viticulteur, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Arthur KirKland. FrUK
1. Dating & Teasing

Hello ami terrien ceci est une une folie d'une folle furieuse totalement gaga du RuUS et CanUkr !et j'espére sincerement que ceci vous plaira . et sinon here we go !

**Disclaimer**: Heureusement pour et malheureusement pour moi , APH appartient à Maître Hidekazu Himaruya .

**Personnages: **USA/Alfred , Russie/Ivan , Canada/Matthew , Ukraine/Ekaterina mention de UK/Arthur et de France/Francis .

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones était tout simplement le plus grand héros de tout les temps.<p>

Il jubilait en voyant la tète que tirait Matthew. C'était juste jouissif .Mais d'où tenait-il donc ce coter sadique (Arthur : ATCHOUM ! Francis: à tes souhaits.) ? Canada était si rouge qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec Romano, et devant eux, se trouvait une Ukraine souriante qui ne se doutait de rien.

Pour mieux comprendre la situation, revenons quelques jours plus tôt : après une soirée Hockey bien arrosé chez Canada (qui?), ce dernier avait avoué son penchant pour la belle slave à son frère aîné , qui ,aussitôt contacta Ekaterina pour lui arranger un rendez-vous avec son frère. La jeune femme, qui paraissait ravie, tout à bord refusa car elle devait passer quelque jour chez son (_horrible, chiant, stupide_) frère . Alors , _Pour une fois_, Amérique utilisa sa matière grise et déclara que ça tomber à pique car il avait une affaire urgente à traiter avec (_l'immonde, le vil, le crétin_) Ivan .Alors Ekaterina accepta l'offre avec tard , Alfred utilisa cette même excuse pour emmener Mattie avec lui en Russie (_'seriously_, Mattie si tu ne viens pas pour me retenir je suis sur que casserais le nez à ce_ communist bastard_ !'), et quelque jours plus tard, les voici à Moscow, devant l'immense demeure de (_le perfide, l'affreux, le malhonnête_) Russie.

Ce fut Ukraine qui brisa le silence :

-_Pryvit_, _Fredka_ et Matvey !

Matthew frissonna, Alfred sourit encore plus.

-_Hello Katia! How're ya? You look Beautiful today_ ! dit Amérique qui s'amusait comme un gamin en sentant le regard noir que lui jetait son frère, Ukraine elle, rougit et sourit.

-Merci _Fredka_ ! Oh, _Matvey_ ! Tu es très séduisant aujourd'hui.

-_Maple_! J-je… veux dire…M-m-m-merci, tu es …v-vraiment très, très belle, bégaya le canadien.

La slave sourit et rougit encore plus, Alfred, lui, fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais il fallait dire que les nord américains n'avaient pas mentis : Ekaterina portait une petite robe courte, sans manche (il faisait bon en Russie cette période de l'année... _Pourquoi cette phrase avait un sous-entendu pervers ?_) le tout affiner avec un petit sac noir, et elle s'était même maquiller discrètement pour l'occasion . Visiblement , La slave voulait plaire à au plus jeune , et pas qu'un peu ! Ukraine prit le bras de Canada et déclara:

-Et si on y allait _Matvey_ ! Je connais un bon restaurant à la sortie de Moscow, ils y servent d'excellents pancakes ! Puis elle se tourna vers Amérique, Oh et puis_ Fredka, Malenʹkyy̆ brat_ est au jardin, je crois bien à la piscine, c'est tout droit devant ! Allez , Bonne journée_ Fredka !_

Puis ils s'en allèrent. Matthew était encore déconnecté et il n'avait pas pu demander à son frère se qui pouvait bien ce passer.

* * *

><p>Alfred sourit, attendrit. Katie était vraiment une chic fille, il lui aurait demandé de sortir avec lui si Mattie n'était pas déjà amoureux d'elle et si elle ressembler un peut plus à son fre…<strong>SLAP !<strong> L'américain c'était donné une gifle mentale. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça maintenant ? Et oui, notre héros favoris est complètement dingue du géant slave, mais à cause de son caractère de merde, il refuse de ce l'avouer.

N'aillant rien à faire, Alfred décida d'aller embêter un peu son ennemis, histoire de tuer le temps. Il se dirigea vers le jardin. Sa destination atteinte, il chercha Russie du regard mais le trouva pas , quand une voix vint de derrière :

-_Amerika_ ?

Alfred, surpris, cria (d'une manière très masculine) . Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre milles : Le jeune homme se retourna, pret à verser un flot d'insulte sur son rivale :

-_What the f_…?

Tout sons mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit un Ivan très peut vêtu et très mouiller debout devant lui. Et dieu seul sait à quel point ce (_séduisant, hot, sexy_) Russe était bien fait : il ne portait qu'un maillot noir uniforme en guise de vêtement, son torse bien sculpter rivalisait avec celui de David de Michel-Ange ; il ne portait pas son écharpe habituelle qui cachait une grosse cicatrice et un cou si tentant à mordre ; et cette goutte dos qui lui parcourais le corps semblait le narguait.

Ivan, lui , ce demandant ce que son meilleure ennemis avait , s'approcha de lui et le secoua.

-_Amerika_ ? Qu'y a-t-il _Amerika_ ? Que fait tu ici ? Demandas un russe de plus en plus inquiet.

Aucune réaction.

-Alfred ?

Là, c'en était trop pour Alfred. Il regarda l'autre dans les yeux et explosa :

-tu le fait exprès, hein ? ! Tu sais très bien que je fantasme à mort sur toi_ and you want to tease me , right_ ? Tu sais très bien que je rêve la nuit de toi et tu veux me torturer ? Tu sais très bien que je meurs d'envie de sortir avec toi et tu t'amuses un peu ? **ET TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE J'ADORERAIS QUE TU ME VIOLES SUR PLACE MAIS TU VEUX QUE JE CRAQUE D'ABORD, HEIN? _WELL , SCREW YOU, YOU COMMIE BASTARD !_**

A la fin de son monologue, Alfred tentait de reprendre son souffle et Ivan imitait parfaitement le poisson rouge. Peu-à-peu, le plus jeune se rendit enfin compte de ses propos, il rougit violement et tenta de s'enfuir. Cependant, Russie le pris par le col et le plaqua au sol. Le géant Sibérique affichait un sourire de prédateur, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

-Tu voudrais que je te viole sur place ? murmura Ivan à l'oreille d'Amérique, mais tes désirs sont des ordres_ dorogoy_.

-gné ? ce fut là la seul chose que put dire Alfred, et puis...

_...Black out_

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc dans un parc prés du Kremlin, Matthew profita du fait d'Ekaterina était aux toilettes pour appeler son frère. Il fallait dire que c'était grâce à lui s'ils avaient passé une si bonne journée et il s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser tout seul. En plus il commençait à faire nuit et il s'inquiétait un peu .Après quelques instant on décrocha :<p>

-_Allo ?_

Ivan ? Pourquoi était-ce donc Ivan qui répondait au téléphone d'Alfred? Là, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiet.

- Ivan? C'est Matthew. Pourrais-tu me passer Alfred ?

-_Aaah…Qui ça ? Ah, da…Matvey ! Vybacht…ah…Alfred…est assez…da…Occupé maintenant…_

Canada fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien faire le slave pour être aussi essoufflé ? La réponse arriva d'elle-même :

-_Oh my god! I-Ivan…fuck yes! Moooore…oh gosh … Shut this fuckin' phone and fu…AH!_

Canada n'avait pas rêver , c'était bien la voix d'Alfred .

-_Je raccroche, on me demande là et prend soin de starsha sestra. Do pobachennya , Matvey._

Et il raccrocha

Quand Ukraine sortit rejoindre Matthew, il était blanc comme neige, cependant, quand il la vit, son visage reprit des couleurs et il lui sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait séducteur (il a quand même été élevé par France !) et lui demanda :

-Et si on allait diner dehors ?

Ekaterina accepta avec énergie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>V<em>**ous aurez surement remarquer que j'utilise plusieurs variante pour les prénoms , voici l'explication celon Wiki :

**Les diminutifs (variantes de prénoms utilisées couramment) existent pour pratiquement tous les noms. **

par exemple:

Alfred devient Fredka

Ivan : Vanya

Matthew : Matvey

Pour Ukraine , beaucoup disent qu'elle s'appelle Ekaterina donc son diminutif serait Katyusha ( d'où le surnom d'Alfred "Katie" )

Traduction ( thnx to google ) et pour l'anglais je ne pense pas que vous en aurez besoin :p :

_Pryvit_ = Bonjour

_Malenʹkyy̆ brat_ = Petit frère

_Vybacht_ = Désolé

_starsha sestra_ = Grande soeur

_Do pobachennya_ = Au revoir

pour mieux imaginer la robe d'Ukraine , voici un lien (enlevez les espaces) : ww re peop /m edia /po ur-au drina- pa tridg e-du-mi cro -short _m2 54 6 95


	2. A Lovely Liquor

Bonjour tout le monde ! me revoici pour encore plus de conneries ! cette fois il s'agit de FrUK ! J'espere que ça vous plaira .

**Celle que vous connaissez pas:** Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir car j'aime les critiques bien fondées ! Je t'accorde que mon ortographe est plus que médiocre ,mais s'essaye vraiment de faire des efforts pour que cela s'arrange :) ! Et encore mille merci pour ta review !

**BakaUshi : **je me prosterne imblement devant tant de si gentil compliment ! Cela ne peux que réchauffer mon coeur ! Et puis tu as raison ! Canada a besoin de plus d'amour !

**Disclaimer**: Heureusement pour les personnages et malheureusement pour moi , APH appartient à Maître Hidekazu Himaruya .

**Personnages: **Francis/France, Arthur/UK ,Sophie/Monaco et mention d'Espagne/Antonio ,Gilbert/Prusse ,Elizaveta/Hongrie , Lovino/Italie Rmano , Roderich/Autriche et OC!Sohni/Inde

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de plutôt chanceux dans la vie : Il était beau, intelligent, charismatique et j'en passe…Et cerises sur le gâteau, son compte en banque était plutôt bien remplie; héritier d'une grande et ancienne famille aristocrate, il avait fait fortune en se lançant dans la viniculture .<em>Bingo<em> ! Francis avait touché le jackpot avec l'aide de ses deux amis et accessoirement associés : Gilbert Beilschmidt et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Oui, Francis était chanceux, il suffisait de voire la vie sentimentale (et donc _sexuelle_) de Gilbert et d'Antonio: Le premier s'était amoucharder d'une femme-certes ravissante-mais néanmoins mariée à un célèbre compositeur autrichien et avec un redoutable coup de poil dont l'allemand avait appris à faire plus ample connaissance avec. Le second, lui, tombas follement amoureux du grand frère du petit ami italien du jeune frère de Gil (_vos suivez toujours_ ?), ce dernier, qui était non seulement plus jeune que lui mais avait en plus le caractère d'un rapace, refusait généralement les avances de l'espagnole, et ceux d'une manière peu modéré ( à savoir en l'insultant, en lui envoyant des tomates à la figures , en lui le frappant d'un magistral coup de tête ). Francis, lui, n'avait qu'a claqué les doigts pour que toutes les belles personnes, mariés ou non, viennent lui manger dans la main.

La chance avait toujours sourit au jeune homme.

Mais ceci cessa quand il rencontra Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>C'était un Lundi pluvieux. Le français était à Londres pour affaire, il devait rencontrer un important viticulteur anglais à qui il allait faire une proposition d'achat de sa société montante: il avait déjà conquis le sud et l'est de l'Europe en plus du reste du monde, il lui rester encore l'Europe du nord et les states à envahir- et cette entreprise faisait justement son plus grand chiffre d'affaire dans ces régions du globe. Francis attendait patiemment dans le modeste hall de<em> The Golden Drink<em> (il fallait vraiment changer le nom) accompagner de son assistante et cousine, Sophie De Bourg. Le monégasque relisait pour la énième fois ses papiers quand le blond l'interrogea :

-Dis-moi Sophie …

-Hum…

-Ce Arthur Kikiland…

-Kirkland, rectifia la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est ça…Est-il mignon ?

Sophie sourit légèrement, plus amusé qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre: Décidément, son cousin ne changerais jamais. Soudain, on ouvrit la porte. Elle chuchota au blond :

-Tu auras l'occasion de juger par toi-même.

-_Mister Bonnefoy_ et_ Miss De Bourg_ ? dit une voix, Bonjour,_ I'm_ Arthur Kirkland.

Francis détourna le regard de sa cousine et reluqua l'homme en face d'eux. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que lui .Plus petit, il avait une silhouette fine, une peau parfaitement blanche, des lèvres roses bien dessinées et des cheveux blond en pétard. De plus, si on faisait abstraction de ses énormes sourcils –qui lui donnait, par ailleurs, un certains charme –Le britannique avait de sublisime yeux émeraudes. Cependant, quand il se retourna pour fermer la porte, le français eu une superbe vue de ses fesses – _et seigneur, Marie, Joseph – quel fessier !_

En observant la tête que tirait son ainé, Sophie craignais le pire .Francis affichait son sourire "_Oh -toi-mon-cocco-je-vais-te-foutre-dans-mon-lit-ici-et-maintenant_" .Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand le viticulteur répondit à son homologue:

-Bonjour Arthur, Je suis Francis Bonnefoy. J'ai 28 ans, je connais le Kâma-Sûtra par cœur et ma position préférée est celle du missionnaire .Et vous ?

La monégasque se trappât le front alors qu'Arthur le regarder les yeux ronds

-_I-I Beg your pardon, sir. I didn't uderst…_

-Je me demandais juste qu'elle était votre position préférée pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser plus tar…

Ce fut le tour de Francis d'être interrompus en recevant une superbe droite de la part de l'anglais qui le mit K.O et celui de Sophie d'être stupéfaite.

-_What the fuck_ ! hurla Arthur, qu'est-ce-qui ne cloche pas chez vous sales bouffeur de grenouilles ! Vas donc au diable_ Bloody Wanker_ !

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Plus tard et malgré ce fâcheux accident, la transaction a pus être effectuer grâce à l'assistante indienne d'Arthur, Sohni Mahal, et à Sophie .Leur patron eux, flirtaient ou insultaient selon le cas .Il fut convenu plus tard qu'Arthur aurait un siège au conseil d'administration et ainsi que des parts importantes ; il devra aussi emménager à Paris où se trouvait le siège de la société qui lui louera à logement, au grand bonheur de Francis et à son plus grand malheur à lui.<p>

Les mois qui suivirent promettaient d'être plus qu'intéressants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


End file.
